FA: White Noise
by falling into heaven
Summary: A big case means noise in the squadroom, and accidents do happen... 'FA' series. For Ellie, cos she's awsomeful.


**Gah! Bad updating! Sorry, sorry. I do have a major Stats exam coming up though, so can that be my excuse?**

***Sees glaring readers***

**Ok, ok! No excuse!**

**This is for Ellie, 'cos she's awsome and an FA fan (and also one of my sister's best friends)**

**Ya Soo (Greek! I speak a bit of Greek!)**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: *falls over laughing***

* * *

The squadroom was beyond noisy.

Thirty cops from homicide, narcotics and vice were piled into the already-cluttered space, all discussing the cases that united them, as well as speculating who would be leading the joint investigation.

That officer was Flack. He sighed, knowing that as much as he wanted to prove his worth as a first grade detective, he was not happy to be leading this odd bunch. Some specialised in undercover work, some as standard detectives, and some were simply assholes that were twice Flack's age with half the talent.

Angell stood to his right, surveying the room disdainfully. "Flack, I hate to say this, but… you're screwed."

He nodded mournfully. "I know."

"Are you going to get them to shut the hell up, or am I?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Don gestured to the group. "Be my guest…"

She smirked, before stepping carefully onto a chair, then his desk that stood to the left of the room. "HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The noise level dropped suddenly. Fortunately for Jess' eardrums, the majority of the officers were male, so all stopped talking quickly to stare at the stunning brunette balanced cautiously on a desktop, hands on hips, hair tumbling down her back.

Flack understood. Her black jeans were tucked into her black stiletto boots, leather jacket over a dark blue camisole. Not exactly hard on the eyes.

She grinned. "Good. Now, keep it that way, so Flack can get on with it, alright?"

Flack watched her in amusment. "Thanks for that, Angell." He offered her his hand, and she took it gratefully. As gracefully as she could manage, she attempted to climb down, only succeeding in tripping over, and crashing butt-first off her platform. Luckily for her, Flackstuck his arms out and caught her immeadiatley.

"You need a hand, Detective?" He asked, barely containing his grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, just let it out before you hurt something."

He begun laughing hysterically, only stopping when he saw Angell's angry face.

"You can put me down now," she said pointedly.

Almost reluctantly, he dropped her down, not meeting her gaze. "Ai'ight, listen up! I want this to be quick and painless..."

Angell held back a snrt. In this lot, fat chance of _that_...

* * *

Danny came up to Angell whilst Flack attempted to reassure the last of the cops that their talents were not going to waste.

"So, how ya doin', Angell?"

She smiled. "Good, thanks. You?"

"I'm good, I'm good... listen, I was wonderin'... whatsgoingonwithyouandflack?"

She blinked. "You're gonna have to repeat that Mess, 'cause I ain't that good."

"What's going on with you and Flack?" He braced himself for a punch.

It didn't arrive. "Huh?" Was the only response.

"Ah, c'mon, Angell! I've seen you two together."

She blinked again. "Really, I ain't following."

"Put it this way - since you two got partnered up, he ain't got one girls number, or slept with anyone."

"So?"

Danny groaned. "Jeez! You're a _detective_?! He was like Casanova, and now he's like a freakin' monk!"

Angell glared at him. "I have nothing to do with that, Messer! Quit bustin' on me, ai'ight?"

With that, she stormed off, clearly annoyed.

Danny shrugged at a spectator. "What? I didn't do it..."

Flack came over, and saw his partner disappear into the locker room. "Danno, what did ya do?"

"Why is everyone bustin' on me? I did nothing! Ask her!" He muttered defensively.

"Yeah, right." Nevertheless, Flack hurried off after Jess anyway.

* * *

"Hey..." He said softly. "You okay?"

Angell spun round to face him, her eyes stormy. "I am sick to death of Daniel Messer, but other than that, yeah. Nothing that a couple of aspirin can't fix." She gave him a weak smile.

He rummaged around in his locker, before throwing her a box. "There ya go. I get migranes..."

She swollowed a couple of pills dry, her face easing off slightly. "Thanks, Flack. The sooner this is all over, the better, as far as I'm concerned."

He nodded. "This is a nightmare. I hate working with Narc. They all have their heads shoved up their asses."

"Amen to that. At least Vice have _some _amount of sense. Limited, but whatever." Jess grinned easily.

Don moved closer to her, but still maintained some amount of personal space, knowing except for when she was falling off tables, being shot at or other such situations, Jess disliked body contact, and he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of her. "I'm sorry about Danny. Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop."

"S'okay. I don't _really _hate him - he's a laugh really, it's just he bugs me."

"I hear ya."

Sighing slightly, Jess led him out of the room. "C'mon. We have to brave the drug-busters sometime..."

* * *

**Meh. Not a huge fan, but a wee bit more FA interaction. And the body contact thing will be brought up sometime, I guess. But not for a while, so don't wait up on it.**

**If you have ANY idea what I should do with these two for a bit, PM me and we can talk. I need creativity, people!**

**Review, please?**


End file.
